Where the snow falls
by Rocket-Nestea315
Summary: When you look up at the sky when its snowing,where do you see the snow fall from. She just had to wait one year to be with him again. Even if it was caused in a tragedy.


**Just something I really wanted to write.**

Nana's (POV)

I haven't counted the days since the day Ren left me its feel like its been so long but it should only be at least a year since snow was again falling from the clouds above me. I have accepted his death and continued on my life. But there was not a day that I stopped thinking about Ren, he will always be in my heart and I will not fall in love with anybody else cause nobody can replace him.

I will admit there was nights where I silently cried in my room thinking about him and there was a night I almost killed my self due to my desire to be where he is. But even though I was alone that night, before the knife I was about to stab through my heart it was if there was something holding the knife back from touching me. It was if there was a voice saying "_Don't sacrifice yourself for my sake"_

From above he was protecting me. He didn't want me to throw everything for the sake of being with him forever. So from that day on I wouldn't leave all off my friends that made my life better from my cruel childhood for my own needs. I will not leave them unless In had no way of controlling it.

I continued on my life without Ren by my side but for the whole time he was watching me from the sky. I sometimes I wonder hows he doing up there.

I would see Hachi every now and then when we both have time. Yasu, Shin and Nobu were always by my side and they never mention or talked about Ren unless I brought him up myself. Shin and Reira were not together again but they were patching up there relationship with each other and were emailing each other every now and then. Nobu was avoiding Yuri since she was not helping us with the band and was not very friendly about the fact that we do speak of Hachi whenever we want. Yasu was being still the normal Yasu but I can tell he does think about Ren.

Us and Trapnest were still rivals but we did meet up since they all got along with Yasu, Shin and Reira did want to see each other even if it will just be acquaintances or friends, Nobu decided to be less awkward with Takumi and has forgiven him and me I would like to speak to them every now and then as they also would not talk about Ren. I decided to put all off the things Trapnest have done to me away since I just want to calmly live my life.

As I said I still think of Ren and I do wish to be able to see him even if its impossible. Trapnest has been putting music on hold because of the lost of there bassist but Reira did write a few songs for the future. With there hold up on music Takumi went to see Hachi to be there for her, at least he did something right.

It snowed a lot now and we had some snow storms come by making everything we outside covered by a white blanket. The snow storms sometimes brings back the time Ren died and I have cried of this matter. Because of this I for got that my birthday was nearby.

The more time that past the more snow storms that came by. It was if it will never stop. That's where its started.

I had finally got to be able to drive properly now as Takumi wanted me to be happy as Hachi would be happy is I was happy so he got me a simple car as an early birthday gift. I think Hachi is slowly changing Takumi to be a more sensible person.

I was driving on a highway on the way to my hometown to celebrate my birthday there as everyone else would come to but at a different time. BLAST was having a break since we were all tired out.

There was another storm out again making it hard to drive a bit but the car Takumi got for me was able to drive on ice and heavy snow easily. I guess he didn't want the past to happen again.

There were some cars heading the same direction as I was. I was now driving beside a steep cliff making sure I was extra careful on the road. But it seems like some bad things don't go away and will always haunt you. Because in a flash a car was loosing control from the heavy snow making it crash right me.

When the car crashed into me my car was pushed to the edge of the cliff. My car was typing over the edge of the cliff almost falling into the deep rocky land. I was wishing that it would balance and stay on the road.

Tears started coming out of my eyes. Why does this keep happening to me? Why was the horrible past coming back? Not to mention right before my birthday. I couldn't believe it I was on the verge of leaving my friends. What will Yasu and Nobu do if I was gone? Was me and Ren destined to meet a terrible fate. I never believed in fate but this was something that could not be put aside.

As my car finally fell of the cliff crashing in to the rocky land. Ir I die will I finally be with you again Ren or will I continue to be alone even when I'm in the same place as you? One year after Ren's death was my death. Why does the demon lord hate me so much? After all these thoughts the last thing that came in my mind was Ren. As I met my death the only thing I had in my mind was Ren nothing else.

I could hear everyone cry and scream on my death and all I could do was listen.

"FIRST IT WAS REN NOW ITS NANA WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!" Noby cried

"NO NOT NANA!" I hear Hachi yell

"This band will be nothing without Nana." Yasu said with tears rolling down his cheek

I'm sorry for leaving you all. You'll always be with me and I will always be with you.

I wake up lying on nothing but something white and fluffy. I must be in the clouds above. I stood up seeing nothing in my way but more clouds but the light of the sun and the wind that blew by in the clouds pointed to one way and with my might I walked to where it pointed. It seemed like I was walking forever but I could feel that something was coming. As I walked I saw a figure in my path a tall man with spiky hair with a guitar on his back.

_Ren_

He turned around looking at me and smiled at me he opened his arms at me. As tears came flowing out of my eyes a ran to him hugging him not letting go.

"I'm finally with you Nana." he said in my ear

"I missed you"

I had my wish and I was eternally with Ren. We were now in the same place as each other we did what we always wanted to do. We said things we never got to say and we cried tears of joy together and hugged and kiss like never before. We hadn't done so for a year.

The last thing that you could see was and image of me in a white wedding dress and Ren in a white tuxedo. He was holding me bridal style. The wedding that never happened has finally came even if it was only with me and Ren in heaven.

**I know its sad but I wanted to try. Hoped you liked it if you didn't I'm sorry.**


End file.
